This research proposal is concerned with the structure and replication of influenza virus. The major structural component of the virus, the membrane (M) protein, constitutes approximately 40% of the viral protein. The interactions of this protein with the viral lipid and with other viral proteins is being investigated. Aspects of the replication of influenza virus within the infected cell are being studied by using temperature sensitive mutants of the virus.